ninjago la vida después de
by camilaamapo
Summary: Lloyd reencuentra a una vieja amiga y kay se enamora de ella las cosas se ponen buenas masadelante
1. el reencuentro

Punto de vista de Lloyd

Después de que Zane quedo en el "internet" todos intentamos sacarlo pero no hubo caso.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de tema cuando Kay me interrumpió

MERINDO-dijo kay

Yo también-replico Jay

Nosotros también- dijeron acoro les demás incluyendo a PIXAL.

Cambiando de tema porque no vamos tomar un helado-dijo Lloyd

Buena idea-dijeron todos.

Ya fuera de la heladería apareció una chica del porte de Jay de pelo castaño con las puntas moradas, ojos azules, delgada y de piel clara que venía caminando da espalda.

¡ADIOS!-grito la chica cayendo en los brazos de Lloyd.

Deberías tener más cuidado.-respondió este. En ese momento la chica lo miro pensativa y dijo:

¿Tú eres Lloyd?

Si ¿Por qué?- respondió Lloyd.

No te acuerdas de mí cierto, yo soy Li.-dijo la chica.

¿Li? ¡Eres tú!-la cara de Lloyd se ilumino como vela esta la tomo de la cintura y se abrazaron.

¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué nos perdimos?-pregunto Jay.

Chicos les presento a Li una amiga de la escuela para chicos malos.-respondió Lloyd.

Él y yo éramos los mejores amigos aunque no lo crean, él era malo con los demás pero no conmigo.-informo Li

Y como tú eres grande y el también ya que el creció por el té del mañana.-pregunto Kai

Bien, les explico yo vengo de otro planeta y tengo poderes increíbles y lose todo pero también puedo leer la mente, tengo súper fuerza, puedo estirarme más posible, tengo el poder dorado de Lloyd pero en morado y también su poder elemental y tengo crecimiento rápido, entre muchos otros.-dijo Li

¡Wau que genial! -dijeron todos excepto Lloyd.

A ver si sabes leer la mente ¿Quién me gusta?-pregunto cole

Te gusta Nya-dijo Li

Te creemos.-dijo Kai

Y tienes donde dormir-preguntó Jay

No-dijo Li

Ven con nosotros-dijo kai

Está bien si no les molesta iré.-

Ya en la casa

Li tu puedes dormir con migo, si no te molesta es que no tenemos camas pero mañana iremos los 2 a comprar una si es que te quedas.- dijo Lloyd

Lloyd no te preocupes está bien solo con que tengas tele está bien-Dijo Li

Estaba tan feliz de que mi mejor amiga estuviera con migo ella y yo pasamos tantas cosas juntos y muchas fueron buenas por ejemplo cuando nos escapamos para ir al cine, haaa, fue tan divertido ese día, ahora está más hermosa que antes.

Punto de vista de Kay

Después de ver a la amiga de Lloyd, que de enamorado de ella, era tan hermosa su forma de tratar a los de más, de hecho se ofreció a hacer la cena pero lo malo es que ella quiere a Lloyd así que me acerque a ella y entablamos una conversación:

Hola, tu eres Kay ¿cierto?, mucho gusto, eres el ninja de fuego y Nya es tu hermana.-me dijo

Como lo supiste.-le pregunte pero logre respondí esa pregunta yo solo.-me leíste la mente ¿cierto?

Si-me dijo ella

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y se ofreció a cocinar y tuvimos que parar.

Punto de vista de Li

Yo estaba muy emocionada de encontrarme con Lloyd, luego me puse a hablar con Kay me agrada y yo le gusto (le leí la mente) y el me gusto un poco, pero también amo a Lloyd, no sé qué voy a hacer. Era la hora de la cena y yo me ofrecí a cocinar: entrada: raviolis

Plato: pavo relleno

Postre: pie de limón.

Nadie me ayudo a cocinar, cuando serví la comida todos quedaron asombrados por lo rico que era.

Li te hare una encuesta.- dijo Nya

Está bien.-respondí

Color favorito

Morado.

Canción favorita

Up all night.

Grupo o artista favorito

One direction.

Actividad favorita

Nadar.

Nombre favorito

Constanza.

¿Cómo es tu planeta y que haces?- me pregunto cole

Es genial y yo soy la princesa no soy la mayor, pero la que tenga los poderes es la que reina.

¿Y Li a que te dedicas o estás haciendo?- me pregunto Nya, naturalmente diría que no tengo trabajo pero que si hago algo por la vida pero no sabía cómo decirlo, ya que los involucraba a ellos. Pero justo el sensei me interrumpió y dijo:

Ninjas, tengo algo que decirles, Li será su nueva compañera ninja pero más poderosa incluso que Lloyd.

Que más poderosa que el Ninja Dorado.-se alteró kay

Si y el sensei me ha estado entrenando en la madrugada de todos los días hace como 2 meses.-dije.

Entonces nos veríamos igual.-me sonrió Lloyd yo le copie la sonrisa

Después de eso Lloyd y Kay me invitaron al cine a ver bajo la misma estrella. Yo acepte en el final de la película los dos se pusieron a llorar. Cuando volvimos nos fuimos a la cama.


	2. la partida

**Una semana después**

**Punto de vista de Li**

Me estaba preparando desayuno y kay llego.

Hola Li.-me saludo

Hola como estas.-le dije

Bien te ayudo.-me dijo

Está bien soy muy débil en la mañana.-le dije

Lloyd y Kay se llevan bien pero ellos dos están enamorados de mí y no quiero separarlos de su amistad hoy el sensei me dejo el día libre así que no tengo planes.

**6 horas después.**

Después de la cena vimos una película era "el orfanato" yo estaba muy asustada y me apoye en el hombro de kay (aquí todo se pone malo) Lloyd me vio y se enojó y le pego a kay en la boca y yo le devolví el golpe y a Lloyd lo tele transporte a mi planeta y le presente a una amiga y se enamoró nos quedemos más rato, cuando volvimos Kai se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la boca, yo estaba decidida a que kay fuera mi novio.

**Punto de vista de Lloyd**

Yo me enoje mucho con lo anterior pero la amiga de Li lo compenso era tan bella como Li su nombre era Seizafin yo le gusté según Li y me dijo que volveríamos a su planeta.

**Punto de vista de Kay**

Yo tenía que hablar con Li por el golpe, nos vimos afuera en el patio y la dije:

¿Por le pegaste?

Porque shbshwshddjh. Me respondió

Que

Tú me gustas y no Lloyd, bueno no ahora. Lo del hombro fue apropósito no por miedo TE AMO! –Me grito.

Yo me acerque a su boca y le di un beso se siendo más intenso cada vez y paramos para tomar aire. Después de eso se fue corriendo a su habitación. Solo queda esperar hasta mañana.

Pero ocurrió que después de su huida llego a mí habitación y se acostó a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente cole pasó por el pasillo con un regalo para Li ya que era su cumpleaños y se lo celebraríamos.

Li pregunto por cole y que no la vería pero yo le dije que no importaba bajamos a tomar desayuno, y cole dijo:

Ustedes lo hicieron anoche cierto

Ambos bajamos la cabeza y lo afirmamos.

Luego Li dijo:

Estoy EMBARAZADA. -Y me miro a mí

Yo soy el padre.-dije afirmando.

Luego de eso se tiesa quieta y dijo tengo que ir a mi mundo mi coronación como reina es mañana, dicho esto nos metió en una burbuja gigante morada y nos tele transporto a su planeta.

No traje mi equipaje.-dijo Jay

Sonso ya está aquí.-dijo Li

Li Llegaste.-exclamaron dos chicas que venían

Chocos ellas son Seizafin y Abelia, mis mejores amigas. Nos explicó Li, luego nos mostró toda la ciudad y nos dejó una habitación en el castillo, Nya ya había hecho su elección y escogió a cole; las habitaciones eran las siguientes

Li y yo una habitación

Lloyd y Seizafin.

Jay solo

Cole y Nya otra habitación

A Jay la había gustado Abelia y pasaron horas juntos y lo que se esperaban so volvieron novios y las dos amigas se vendrán a ninjago. Jay con abelia tendrán una habitación juntos.


	3. en el castillo

**Punto de vista Li**

Ya era de mañana desperté a todos para mostrarles el castillo, luego tomamos desayuno.

Mientras tanto dije:

¿Porque no vamos al jardín de agua?

¿¡Jardín de qué!?-exclamó Jay.

Jardín de agua, es el mejor parque de agua del reino y las piscinas están hechas de plantas.

Buena idea, nosotros vamos.-dijo Lloyd abrazado de Seizafin

Nosotros igual.-se unió Cole con Nya.

Y nosotros.-dijo Jay con Abelia.

Voy a invitar a unos amigos y amigas.-dije

Me fui a invitar a mis amigos y luego me puse un bikini a rayas tipo "arcoíris" Abelia se puso uno con la parte superior azul y la de abajo morada. Seizafin llevaba uno color verde con amarillo, sus colores favoritos y Nya se puso uno naranja con flores verdes.

Cuando baje estaban mis amigos.

Hola Li.-me saludo mi mejor amigo

Hola Alex, como esta.-me di vuelta y vi a mi archí enemiga ósea su novia.- Ah veo que trajiste a Martsa que bueno,

Si lo siento Li no podía evitarlo.-me contesto.

Li cariño como estas.-dijeron 2 voces.

Mena, Francis estoy bien y ustedes.-salude

Bien, gracias por respondió mena

Y tus hermanas Li.-me pregunto francis

En la cocina pero ni van a el jardín de agua.-respondí

Fue muy divertida la tarde jugamos reímos todo fue bueno porque Martsa se fue al tiro.

Ahora estoy buscando un vestido con Nya

Mira esté es bonito, Nya.-le mostré un vestido morado de falda amplia y sin tirantes con cintura escarchada colora plateado.

Es precioso y te combina con tu pelo.-me dijo

Mira este para ti.-le dije, en fin nuestros vestidos eran todos iguales pero de diferente color

El de Nya era naranjo

El de Abelia azul francia

El de Seizafin. verde

**Punto de vista de Jay**

Estábamos en es catillo viendo tele cuándo llegan Li y Nya con las cosas para vestirnos los machos en una habitación y las damas en otra.

Cuando ellas bajaron nosotros también las 3 se veían tan bien en especial Abelia. Nos íbamos a besarnos cuando nos interrumpen las trompetas para la coronación. En ese momento bajo por las escaleras Li acompañada de Kay, después vino la charla y la coronación, finalmente sonó la música y Kay invito a Li a bailar, mientras que yo hice lo mismo la invite a bailar, luego de un rato yo la lleve a la terraza y nos sentamos yo me acerque a ella y la di un beso en la boca, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero que todavía no lo dijéramos.

Después Li propuso cantar karaoke y quise empezar.

Esta es para mí nena especial.- le grite

_I want your love; I want your heart_

_They try so hard to keep us apart_

_They say I will treat you bad_

_But I'ma be the best thing you've ever had_

_I'm gasoline and you're the spark_

_You set me off here in the dark_

_In your kiss, your fingertips_

_We get too close_

_We'll be burning out of control_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_Just do what you came to do_

_Let your love never come down_

_It belongs to me and you, me and you, me and you_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_With the sound of something new_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_Me and you, yeah, me and you, oh_

_You give me a little high_

_All I need to get me by_

_Say the word, I cut the tie_

_If we can run - If we can run I know we can fly_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_Just do what you came to do_

_Let your love never come down_

_It belongs to me and you, me and you, me and you_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_With the sound of something new_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_Me and you, yeah, me and you, oh_

_You give me a little high_

_All I need to get me by_

_Say the word, I cut the tie_

_If we can run - If we can run I know we can fly_

_Fly, fly._

_Young hearts go crazy_

_Just do what you came to do_

_Let your love never come down_

_It belongs to me and you, me and you, me and you_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_With the sound of something new_

_Young hearts go crazy_

_Me and you, yeah, me and you, oh_

Abelia se abalanzó sobre mí, me dio un beso. Cuando nos fuimos a la cama se acostó a mí lado.


	4. conociendo y cambios

**Punto de vista de Li**

Han pasado 3 semanas de mí coronación, ahora Kay y yo volvemos de una fiesta de sus amigos.

Hola Li como les fue.-pregunto Seizafin

Bien.-dijo Kay

Mal.-dije.

Que paso.-me preguntaron

Estaba en el baño y una tipa con un tipo entraron besuqueándose y estaban a punto de desvestirse y tener… cuando les grito esto no es una sala de amor es un baño pro dios. Y me echaron a patadas de hecho tengo moretones.-y les conté mi historia.

Chicos les tenemos algo que decirles.-dijo Jay

Estoy embarazada, y Jay es el padre.-dijo Abelia

Que alegría, ya somos dos.-dije

No somos 4, Nya yo igual.-dijo Seizafin

Que alegría todos seremos padres.-dijo cole.

Porque no vamos a comer, yo invito.-dijo Nya

Está bien pero yo pago la mitad.-dijo Kay

**Punto de vista de cole.**

Ya han pasado 3 días desde las noticias, cuando volvimos de comer Li se fracturo la pierna. Kay y los demás estaban de compras yo me quede acá.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi a Li en su habitación, tirada en el piso.

Li ¿estás bien?-le pregunte

Si solo que estoy aburrida

Qué pena pero podemos hacer algo juntos como cocinar o no sé qué se te ocurra.-le dije

Juguemos JUST DANCE.-me dijo

Bueno.-le dije

Instalamos la consola y nos pusimos a jugar, luego de 20 canciones ganadas por ella y 0 por mí llegaron los demás.

Hola se divirtieron.-pregunto Kay

Kay como estuvieron, me trajiste mi recado.-pregunto Li

Sí, no sé por qué quieres esto si ya tenemos manjar.-le dijo kay

Que paso.-pregunte

Soy alérgica el manjar existe la Nutella que es más sabrosa que el manjar.-me dijo

**Punto de vista de Jay**

Hoy pase por la pieza de Li cuando fui a buscar algo mío vi un castillo bonito de mármol cuando saque lo mío lo bote yo me fui corriendo para que no me viera.

_Noooo! _, se escuchó un grito (que debe ser de Li)

Todos corrimos a ver lo que paso aunque yo ya lo sabía.

Li amor que paso.-le preguntó Kai

Jay rompió mas importante me lo regalo Lloyd cuando nos hicimos mejores amigos.-dijo

Dicho esto Li se empezó a envolverse en una bola azul turquesa.

Váyanse antes de que me transforme.-grito

¿Qué transformarte?-preguntamos

Lo que no saben de mí es que tengo 2 personalidades una buena y la otra peor que el gran tirano, por eso no me enojo.-dijo

Empezó a separarse otra mujer igual a ella mientras todos corríamos excepto Seizafin y Abelia.

El mundo que conocemos ya no será igual.


End file.
